


on your side

by ensemblegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song fic, kinda tw for bad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/pseuds/ensemblegays
Summary: a gentle melody, slowly slipped out from delicate lips. calm face and closed sapphires, a relaxed silver haired boy hums in the pitch black of the night:'And my mind's already made cause I'm different anywayAnd you ask me to stay but I'd rather let this fadeBut I'm on your sideI am on your side..'-lowercase intended
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	on your side

**Author's Note:**

> for sena, hope you enjoy <3

he couldn't sleep. he felt horrible, he was so tired, his body ached in pain, his head throbbed at every movement and every light, everything hurt. his mind was going place it shouldn't be, he neared the relapse for the first time in years. he felt pathetic. he lay on his back, eyes staring at the white ceiling with emptied eyes as his mind wandered off aimlessly in the deep sea of his memories, unable to breathe and go back to the surface. 

he felt like he was drowning.

the only thing keeping him somehow alive, somehow making him feel real, were the arms that were held around his waist tightly. the silent breaths he could hear, the light tickle of short silver hair on his neck. they were keeping him away from slipping out of bed, they kept him away from the danger that was his own mind. 

a tear fell down his cheek.

and another. and another, and another. his eyes became waterfalls. he didn't even have the motivation to stop. 

and then arms stirred around, a torso lifts up, a weight removes itself from Leo's chest. 

Izumi.

tiny, tired eyelashes lifted up to reveal bright sapphires, still glowing despite how dark the room was. his hair didn't gleam as much as it normally would, it being very messy as a result of his bedhead. pink, soft lips were about to mutter some idiocy, probably a slur and an insult, and only then after all that a question as to why Leo was awake, up until his eyes noticed the soft tears falling from the boy's eyes. Izumi's own irises showed undeniable concern as he immediately sat up and took Leo in his arms.   
  
  


"god, what the hell happened to you?! I thought you were asleep, you stupid Leo-kun..," he cursed, holding his boyfriend's head to his chest. his voiced shaked in worry.

' _ahh... I've done it again... damn, i should've went to deal with it somewhere else..'_

Leo stayed silent, his sobs slowly becoming louder as he held onto Izumi as if his life depended on it. well, maybe it did.

"christ... you do know i'm there for you right? after what you went through during.. _that_... i don't want you to get that horrible again. please," he whispered, his entire being shook, holding Leo like it was his last day on Earth.

Leo buried his head into the crook of Izumi's neck. tiny mumbles were heard, muffled by his shirt. Izumi let a sigh out slowly and replaced himself more comfortably, with the redhead on his lap as he played with the tiny strands that were flowing all over his hoodie. 

Leo was drowning again. all over again, in an infinite cycle. it kept happening. he kept getting close to a relapse. he kept crying. he kept feeling horrible. pathetic. disgusting. he was so tired. he couldn't get up. he couldn't compose. he couldn't do the only thing he was good at, the only thing he was good for. he was useless, a creature sucking off other's lifeforce. if he kept being this much of a bother, maybe he should just d-

" _They’re all just the same when I look from far away_ ," the taller hummed, breaking the other's thoughts. the gentle harmony escaped his lips as the other shook and sobbed even more.

Leo stayed silent.

" _And you ask me to stay but I’d rather let this fade,_ " izumi continued, not paying any mind to what the other might go off about. 

the smaller boy looked up at the singing silverhead, eyes swollen from crying. the green of his eyes didn't even look green anymore. but a tiny light of life remained, and Izumi hung onto it.

"Listen Leo-kun."  
  


sapphires stared at greyish emeralds, those deep green eyes he loved so much caught behind a wall of smoke, of thoughts and of hurtful memories. emeralds looked down at the darkness of the bed, covers all over and pillows thrown to the ground. emeralds wandered around the room, searching for an object to stare into.

"you're not the person you used to be. neither am i. we're not who we used to be. we grew up from what we lived through. we had to grow up. those memories will haunt us for a long while. but we've got to remember that we lived through them. we lived through it. we're not _living_ through it, we _lived_ through it. we did it. we survived. you survived. we're okay now. we have Naru-kun, Kuma-kun and Kasa-kun. we're not alone anymore. we've never been," he smiled with a sad look in his eyes, looking down at the other boy. 

Leo hiccuped and went straight for Izumi's chest, crying the last of his tears. 

_"but I’m on your side, i am on your side,"_ Izumi finished, sliding back into the bed, holding Leo close to him as the latter clung onto his shirt. 

_'maybe, maybe this could be okay. maybe i can live with this.'_

and maybe, maybe this was okay. this was okay for that moment. being with Izumi was all he needed. he could be happy if he was with him. 


End file.
